R: The Reject
by 666The Kyojin Alchemist666
Summary: RE-write of L and R: Love and Riddles. Kira was just an exchange student, there to take the To-Oh entry exams but with her hotel room right next to L's and the walls being paper thin. Will her life ever be the same again? LxOC


**What's this!? A midnight update you say!?**

**To all yawl people who read L and R: Love and Riddles, especially my favourite reviewer other than my cousin. Yes I'm talkin' 'bout YOU Bored411! L and R is BACK! Yes you did read that right! But sadly R(Ruby/Liberty) is gone but is replaced by Kira. This is completely going off of memory since some jackass from school stole my USB right in front of my own eyes! GOD! People these days! ANYWAY! Things will be changed, like scenes, characters and the whole first couple chapters might be completely changed. Please don't hate me for that.**

**I really loved L and R so I decided to bring it back, not to mention it was my most popular and longest story I have written to this day. 12/13 chapters (can't remember what number) and 35 reviews! I had never felt so loved!**

**I no own Death Note or Another Note (if it is mentioned) And I don't own any teachers mentioned in this, my high school teachers own themselves.**

**/1/ **_**Kanto**_

B hovered above me, concern swimming in his crimson eyes, as pulsing pain ripped through my chest in sync with my heart beat. "Kira" he called, shaking me lightly. "Come on Kira, stay awake." What was he talking about? I was awake and very much in pain. "Come on Kira, Lawli needs you…" his eyes watered. "I need you…"

"B…" my voice came out croaked and harsh.

"Kira" He called, tears welling up in his eyes. "Kira"

"Kira!" Something was wrong, his voice didn't sound right.

"Kira!" It sounded more feminine and… like my English teacher's

"**MISS HUNTER!**"

I shot upright in my chair, saliva dripping down my cheek and chin. My English teacher Ms Haigns slammed a dictionary down on my desk, making me flinch. "Huh! Ah-wha!? What-" I was interrupted by a yawn. "Happened?" I heard the class around me snicker. I glanced up and smiled sheepishly at Ms Haigns who was glaring at me from behind her glasses with her arms crossed. "Detention, Miss Hunter, no excuses."

I slumped over the back of my chair as she walked away. "Nice, Kira" I groaned, "very nice." This was going to be one long day. As Ms Haigns continued her lecture I thought back to my dream. 'Right' I though sternly as I leaned on my crossed arms that sat on my desk. 'I have got to stop with the Death Note.'

Just then the Morning Tea bell rang. I packed away my notebook, slung my bag over my shoulder and began to make my way out of the classroom. "Miss Hunter" I stopped at the door and glanced back to my teacher, who was smiling warmly at me. "Forget about that detention but you must really sort out your priorities, you are the schools top student after all, and with the exchange tomorrow I'm worried about your health. Just please, try and get some rest" I nodded and walked out of the room, she didn't care. I was just this schools ticket to greatness. If I did manage to get into the renowned University I was being sent to then this schools reputation would skyrocket.

I walked down the hall, not going to the lunch room but instead heading to the Library, I had some English to catch up on.

I sat down in my favourite seat and pulled out my assignment. The table was located in the farthest and most isolated corner of the Library, making me hidden from the prying eyes of students and teachers alike. I scanned over my criteria sheet; I had to write a short story that depicts the values of Unionism, Chartism and Feminism in four thousand words at least and twelve thousand words at most. That was easy, I could just write a three part story on the Tolpuddle Martyrs, the Eureka Stockade and the women's Suffragette movement. I quickly drafted out an overview of each part then got to work. By the time the bell rung I had already finished part one and half of part two, and I was up to seven thousand words.

I packed away my things and checked my timetable; Maths with the perverted Mr Steel then History with Ms Hughes. I sighed; this is going to be a very, **very** long day.

The Afternoon bell rung, signally that we could go home so I took off the leather apron I wore and put my pair of safety glasses back on the shelf. Surprisingly, ITD wasn't too bad today. Mr Paxton had been away so we'd had Ms Blackburn. She actually let us complete the switchblades we had been making last year. We had only been allowed to make the handle and switch, but she had shown us how to make the blades.

I tucked my pocket knife into my jacket pocket and headed out the door with my ear buds stuffed in my ears and Outer Science by JubyPhonic P blocking out the world. Half way to the car park I was enveloped by a very strong and very warm hug from behind. "Nee-san's going to miss you Imoto!" Was suddenly wailed into my ear.

"Hi Eien" I wheezed. "Could you… let me go? Gah! You're… squeezing the breath out of me…" I was quickly released and spun around to meet the green and blue eyes of my worried looking older brother. "Oh no!" He exclaimed worriedly. "You look a little blue sweetie! Yuki's gonna kill me!" Eien cried.

"Why am I going to kill you?" I glanced under Eien's arm to see my twin brother Yuki standing a couple of feet away with his hands shoved casually in his pockets. "uh, hi?" I said meekly and tried to wave to him over Eien's shoulder but he was too tall, damn tall people. When Yuki saw me he immediately snapped his red glare to Eien. "What. Did you. Do?" Yuki hissed.

"Nothing" Eien squeaked and tried to hide behind me. I laughed a little nervously. "He didn't do anything, he just bear hugged me again. You did that to me this morning." I tried to defend Eien. Yuki rolled his eye but, to Eien's relief, chuckled. "Yeah" he joked. "But at least I didn't turn you blue."

"Oh!" Eien suddenly exclaimed, making me jump. "Times a wasting kiddos!" his eyes snapped to me. "We've got to get you to the airport." As Eien ushered my and Yuki to his black Mercedes I checked my watch. It was 3:30 already and my flight leaves at 4:00. As I buckled my seat belt I glanced at Eien through the rear-view mirror and told him to step on it.

We just made it to the airport with 10 minutes to spare. I didn't get a chance to grab my pre-packed suitcases before Eien was dragging me through the airport crowd shouting for me to hurry but I saw Yuki carrying them behind us so I didn't worry. When we made it to the gate Eien and Yuki enveloped me in a warm hug and said quick goodbyes. I handed the stewardess my ticket and walked to the plane, leaving a sobbing Eien and slightly irritated Yuki behind.

I was in first class, seated next a main with short black hair and hazel eyes and a slightly Asian looking woman with long black hair and striking blue eyes. I smiled at the two as I sat down and they smiled back. We were half way through the safety explanation when the woman spoke up. "Um, excuse me?" I glanced at the woman curiously, "yes?"

"Aren't you a little young to be traveling alone?" Oh, that was it? "Oh. I'm actually eighteen, I'm just short for my age." The woman looked slightly embarrassed. "May I ask while you're traveling to Japan?" The man asked.

"I'm in an exchange program for Australia." I began. "I'm going to take the To-Oh entry exam. I'm Kira by the way" The man and woman looked slightly impressed. "I'm Naomi and this is my fiancée Raye." I shook the man's hand when he offered it to me.

For most of the flight we chatted about small things until I nodded of. But for the whole time I was awake, something kept nagging at me in the back of my mind, something important.

**Done! I hope you like it! Please review if you have the time! If you do you will get a bear hug from Eien and Yuki.**


End file.
